Fūjio Hyūga
---- is an Iwagakure shinobi of the Hyūga Clan and one of the few to have mastered the kekkei tōta Dust Release. Born in Konohagakure, in the Hyūga's Branch Household, the Leader would brand Fūjio as such. To prevent this, his mother took him away and left Fūjio with his father, who lived in Iwagakure. Upon his arrival, however, Fūjio gets the Five-Tails sealed within him, as the Tsuchikage demanded. Treasured as the only Byakugan-user in Iwagakure and jinchūriki of the Five-Tails, all the higher-ups treated Fūjio as though he were royalty for many years in his life, but once entering the Academy, teaching Fūjio how to fight and kill proved to be a chore as he was no prodigy like many consider the Hyūga to be. Despite many failures, he graduated the Academy as a relatively high-known taijutsu-user thanks to his Byakugan. The upcoming years proved most difficult as the secret of him being a jinchūriki came to light. He didn't lose friends, but he recognized they were more cautious around him and even his own sensei grew uneasy, always worried that the beast wouldn't stay in its cage. Thus began Fūjio's journey of meeting, befriending, and controlling Kokuō. Through this time, Fūjio continued improving and a shinobi and person hoping to earn Kokuō's respected, and inevitability, it worked. When news got around that the Akatsuki sought jinchūriki for their Tailed Beasts, Fūjio was quick to convince Kokuō that they needed to train as a duo and not just as jinchūriki and Beast. Them working together and transforming often failed, resulting in the village often becoming a wreck, and sometimes deaths of those near when Kokuō's power came to be too much for Fūjio. Over time, though, they came as one, and their companionship finally paid off when Fūjio reached or . In this mode, Kokuō altered his appearance heavily, giving him horns similar to Kokuō's and hair to match the fur of Kokuō. Because of the drastic appearance change, some gave Fūjio the title . and were the two sent to retrieve Fūjio, or rather what was inside the young man. The two-against-two battle was long-lasting and difficult, resulting in the use of and the rest was history as the masterful duo took down everything in their way. He sought in hopes to learn and eventually mastering Dust Release desiring to further his abilities for protection. Ōnoki agreed, happy to teach one of the strongest and most capable shinobi in the village. As Fūjio already held the nature transformations needed for Dust Release, he needed to get on a semi-masterful level of said natures. It was physically impossible to do such before the started, but some odd years afterward, he was ready to learn Dust Release. Learning to control Kokuō's chakra was almost a better time — had it not been for the deaths it caused, of course — than learning Dust Release. Ōnoki may have been the oldest Kage to date, but he was one hell of a sensei. Even after Ōnoki named his granddaughter the Fourth Tsuchikage, the training continued until Fūjio mastered it. Background Early Life Before Fūjio, there were two halves destined to never form a whole as they lived in different villages, pulled together by a round of Chūnin Exams taking place in the . The man being from Iwagakure and the young lady being of Konoha's renowned Hyūga Clan meant their relationship couldn't exist, no matter how much they cared about one another. That didn't stop them from making the most out of their time together, though. The result of those two months that seemed to fly right past them was a healthy baby boy, a bastard child, an outcast even of the Branch household. The clan named the boy Fūjio Hyūga despite his mother wishing for him to take the last name of his father; her clan wouldn't allow it. However, when they saw Fūjio's eyes and how they were normal eyes, they demanded an immediate clan leave. His mother allowed it, but that night, she sneaked him out of the village and became a missing-nin for her son's sake for she knew the clan leave wouldn't last long. So long as her son held Hyūga DNA, there was always the chance of his Byakugan activation. If that were to happen, the clan would brand him. His mother truly didn't know, but she had a gut feeling that she needed to get her son out of Konohagakure. Anbu tracked her for about a month until she made it to Iwagakure. She showed Fūjio to her lover, who welcomed her, though it didn't go over too well with the Tsuchikage, who demanded her execution alongside his own villager. Fūjio was in the background of their execution, however , who'd heard about the entire ordeal was there. The Five-Tails inside him did not act so kindly to the horrendous human gesture and broke the seal which contained it. When the Five-Tails hadn't expected to immediately be placed into a new body, this time of the infant it originally attempted taking up for by saving its parents. However, it later discovers it killed Fūjio's mother in its vast range attacks. The Five-Tails never imagined taking up for a kid would kill original jinchūriki. Still, the Five-Tails never complained, finding the new mindscape comforting. When Fūjio entered toddlerhood, he found great excitement for large bodies of water and what lived within them. He learned to swim in a lake far past the main part of the village. It wouldn't take long for his distant father to enroll him in the Academy. There he not only learned about how to mold chakra and form techniques, but he also met his first friend . He challenged her to a taijutsu match one day, unknowing she was the 's granddaughter, though he found out after she kicked his ass. Kurotsuchi pointed out this fact once announced her the winner, but Fūjio wasn't intimidated by her grandfather's status. He announced in front of the entire class that he would be the greater one someday, that everyone would recognize him as the . Kids teased him, claiming he'd never earn that title since he didn't have the Byakugan, the signature kekkei genkai which Hyūga's possessed. Fūjio told them he'd prove them wrong, that he'd become as great, if not more so, then his relatives in Konoha. Seeing Fūjio wanted nothing more than to get stronger, she helped him in the Academy. Fūjio was shocked and somewhat envious when he discovered Kurotsuchi was two years younger than him, yet so much more talented. Still, he worked his best on taijutsu so he could reclaim his childish pride. As he did so, he used more and more chakra in each strike to enhance the power of every hit. He soon went through his entire Academy class, defeating them until the day came where he fought Kurotsuchi again. After a few meaningful taunts on her end, the bolt of chakra shot up in his brain. He squinted for a second in reaction to the pain, only to see beyond the layer of clothing Kurotsuchi wore. His shock was the perfect distraction for Kurotsuchi to hit him out of the sparring circle as she did before. He hid his new-found ability until he got another chance to fight Kurotsuchi. He'd been practicing until that point, testing how to control with his own body. He knew little, but with his sight, he struck the tenketsu right square-center on Kurotsuchi's chest. Not her heart, but above her lungs. He sealed it. The single blow would naturally not throw a trained shinobi back, but they were still Academy students with rather untrained reactions and tiny chakra reserves so it was no surprise when Kurotsuchi fell back in a sudden shock of pain. Fūjio opened the tenketsu back up. However, Kurotsuchi was just as quick to punch him, calling him a fool for falling for such an obvious trick. Sensei named Kurotsuchi the winner. As A Genin First Chūnin Exams More Exams and Chūnin Years His Own Team Surpassing the Strongest Personality Fūjio is characterized as adaptable, dedicated, and daring — all of which have proven both a benefit and a weakness. Appearance Fūjio is in no way intimidating in either stature or face. Average height and a more gentle stare even when serious, most of Konoha's Hyūga clan see Fūjio as the saddest link. Aside from his long, flowing brown hair, he stares no other similarities. Not even wielding his Byakugan twenty-four-seven. Instead, his eyes are normal, a grayish-teal color which definitely harbor the pupils the Byakugan so lacked. Only upon activating the Byakugan does the pupils fade away, though it is not the typical white the eyes were named after, but rather a cyan color. Because of this, it many believed Fūjio didn't hold the Byakugan, but Fūjio had only just hit his year-old milestone when tiny veins popped up around his temples. The oddly-colored "Byakugan" earned his the title " ". His nose lay flat on his face, almost giving him a childlike face even into his adolescence and adulthood, but the way his jaw and cheekbones shaped saved him from the baby-face he once had as they became chiseled and more defined. Fūjio has pale pink skin which easily burns when out in the sun too long, and the tip of his nose gets red when out in the cooler lands. The tips of his ears also grow darker when in the cold or when he grows angry or frustrated. As he got older, he noticed the shifting between his Byakugan and normal eyes affected his eyesight, dulling down the precision they once had now that he needed his Byakugan more and more. Because of this, he ended up getting glasses to use when not out on the field, and contacts for when he was. Abilities As a tokubetsu jōnin and the Tsuchikage's Assistant, it goes without saying that he's powerful. Chakra Prowess Though the doesn't have the strongest chakra reserves in the Shinobi World, they aren't bad either. The main asset they must learn is how to control the chakra they have. With vision to even their own chakra flow, this makes it easy. As a jinchūriki, Fūjio's regular chakra reserves expanded quickly as he came to terms with chakra and techniques and examining his chakra flow proved useless as he not only saw his chakra, but also Kokuō's so he failed to judge it correctly. He often used more chakra than necessary for techniques and then be exhausted afterward. He took years of tree and cliff climbing to finally knew when to judge his own chakra well enough to perform techniques with about the right amount of chakra, though it wasn't until he met Kokuō that he found out where his chakra ended and the Tailed Beast's began. When he found this out, his control over chakra progressed at a tremendous speed, allowing him to perform techniques one after another without wearing out so easily. However, during his first time in the Chūnin Exams, he lost control of his chakra, allowing some of Kokuō's chakra to leak into his attacks. After that, the Third Tsuchikage made sure Fūjio reached a high level of chakra control before he could enter the Exams again. Through practicing, mastering, and expanding on the techniques he already had, he eventually learned to stop before Kokuō's chakra enters his chakra flow. When he became a chūnin, he attempted furthering his control by taking in small amounts of Kokuō's chakra in hopes of his regular chakra getting used and slowly adapted to the more potent chakra the Beast offered. This proved deadly several times, but it never stopped him from attempting to do the same after he healed, which Kokuō aided with. As a jōnin, he gained enough control in his chakra to use Kokuō's power and years later gained the ability to learn and master Dust Release. Byakugan As a Hyūga, Fūjio possesses the Byakugan. However, at birth, he possessed no such dōjutsu, but during his Academy years, when he learned to control and mold chakra, he activated his Byakugan. When activated, instead of it turning a lavender color, you turn cyan, giving him the name: " ". With his Byakugan, he can see the and the within opponents. When activated, Fūjio's Byakugan has near-360° visions with a minor blind spot right in the back of his neck. He's aware of the blind spot, but unlike his , he's yet to think of any way to prevent damage in that area aside from having comrades know his blind spot in case he needs help covering it. His sharp sight, however, surpassed his cousin's as he came to see far more than chakra and subtle weakening body language. When he focused hard enough, he caught glimpses of his opponent's mind and their next moves. Despite his blind spot, his sight range is rumored to be one of the strongest of the Hyūga despite not being trained by his clan. As a genin, he could see things up to about 100 meters away, and during the , he can see at least a few dozen kilometers around him if he wants to, though it strains his eyes afterward. He can identify genjutsu in other's and himself and can see even beyond one of the 's most , as well as their . Jinchūriki Transformations Being Kokuō's jinchūriki proved to be a chore but well worth it. Despite not being a member of the Main Household at birth, Fūjio holds the same amount of chakra and chakra control as any other Main Household member, making his body an incredible vessel, granted him what he needs to contain and control Kokuō. Before gaining control or so much as meeting Kokuō, the powerful chakra showed itself in a burst of anger. Fūjio lashed out, cloaking himself the . In this mode, he heard Kokuō talking and making sounds, but failed to comprehend a word thanks to his combat-clouded mind. He moved on instinct, in unpredictable patterns as he used the Shroud as a weapon. He headbutted his opponent, just about enough to crack the other one's head open. Promising to never allow his anger to get the better of him again, Fūjio trained on gaining control, allowing Fūjio to continue his duties as a shinobi. As most jinchūriki's training would go, Fūjio proved he had the fiercest creature in Iwagakure within him. Though most training sessions at first ended with his Tailed Beast cloak, his increasing amount of chakra soon became too much for even a wielder of the Byakugan to handle. He soon grew one too many tails and his flesh appeared to flip to show the bloodied side, the side of pure hatred and desire to kill. When in this state, he can grow chakra-arms to fight long-range. Additionally, he can use Gentle Fist in this state despite not being able to consciously activate his Byakugan. This allowed him to either open or seal his opponent's tenketsu. He also uses his tails more effectively than he does in his Version 1 state since the tails appear more solid. He can use them for defense and offense to block or strike even some of the most powerful techniques. In partial transformation, Fūjio has a selection of powers depending on what part he opts to use. The most obvious choice is the gain one of the five tails Kokuō has to over to aid him with techniques and rear-end defense. However, his preferred transformation comes when uses Kokuō's horns and attack that way. He can also gain hooves to trample any enemies as a last-minute transformation. Kekkei Tōta Dust Release Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fūjio can use Fire Release, , Wind Release, , and Yang Release naturally, and through Kokuō, Fūjio can use Water Release and Boil Release. After much practice as 's student, he also masters Dust Release, being one of the few to reach such an accomplishment. Most believe his chakra affinity is Earth Release, but hasn't been confirmed. Fire Release Fūjio's Fire Release, while not masterful, is advanced he can change the temperature and color of the flames he produces. His flames nearly reach the level of Amaterasu, but fails to do so, as it can go out as easy as any other flame. When using Kokuō's chakra, he can also make the flames he has ice-cold and easily rival even the most advanced Water Release technique. Fūjio can form massive fireballs and spread their range with oil-soaked wire strings. He can expel bursts of dragon-shaped fire, condensed enough to easily burn away human flesh, eventually moving up in skill to form one massive dragon head with his Fire Release. As shape transformation is one of Fūjio's ninjutsu specialties, he also knows how to shape his flames into other animals, one of his favorite being spiders to both trap and attack his opponents at the same time. Earth Release Fūjio mostly uses his Earth Release in a supplementary manner. He can increase and decrease his target's weight. By adding weight to his opponents, he stills them so he can then form a true attack and through decreasing a target's weight, he lessens the impact of something plummeting down. The latter may seem more trivial and maybe even useless, but with this technique, he has saved his team multiple times from cave-ins and enemy attacks which led to entire chunks of mountains to fall. As a disciple of , Fūjio was fortunate enough to learn the Rock Clone Technique, which he uses in battle for added attacks and to act as decoys. He can also use his Earth Release as an armor, acting as both a defense and offense as the armor enhances any of his hits. When paired with his Gentle Fist, his attacks amplify by at least five times depending on how hard his hit would originally be. His mastery in Earth Release has led to the creation of his own technique, which allows him to merely channel chakra into the ground to form spikes capable of impaling his opponents as far as a few dozen kilometers away if need be. If he needs such a range, Fūjio uses his Byakugan to make sure he doesn't strike a comrade. Wind Release Boil Release Before Fūjio could use Boil Release, he had to learn Water Release. Kokuō has noted Fūjio's prowess in Water Release is fairly poor, but that he has the techniques he needs of the transformation. He needs a body of water to form two out of the three Water Release techniques he has. That one technique being the ability to form clones. He can form both Rock and Water Clones at the same time to send a different array of attacks with differing strengths. During a mission to infiltrate Kirigakure, Fūjio noted Hiding in Mist Technique, a technique that nearly fooled him. He mastered the technique for defensive reasons. Since he had the Byakugan, he didn't need to feel around for odd chunks of chakra. And finally his offensive attack: Water Release: Water Fang Bullet. Much like the former technique, he rarely uses this technique because he doesn't live near any bodies of water, but during missions, it's proven a great addition to his arsenal. He forms a massive drill out of water and attacks his opponent with it. Depending on just how large he makes it and the force he uses in it, he can kill his target. Taijutsu Fūjio practiced taijutsu from a young age, even before he entered the Academy. Even with his early training, however, he proved to be below average at the art of hand-to-hand combat. He knew how to dodge and parry other's hits at most, his early devolved speed aiding in the process. As a Hyūga, he knew he needed to be a good taijutsu user, but rather than waiting for his Byakugan to activate, he decided he'd become a good taijutsu user without it first. Through countless laps around the school and sparring sessions, he progressed, albeit slowly, but when he fought others, his progress was obvious. When he woke his Byakugan, his skill seemed to skyrocket as learned to control not only others tenketsu, but also his own. Genjutsu Though not his strong suit, Fūjio can use genjutsu effectively . . . Body Modifications Though nothing too major, Fūjio has received body modifications to benefit him in combat, his most commonly utilized one being his Water Stream Shooters attached to the palms of his hands. This does not affect his abilities to use his palms in combat, though, since he sets the Stream Shooters under his skin. He uses chakra to bring them out and pull them back in when needed. Before he figured out how to pull them back in, however, he couldn't use his usual form on taijutsu after using the Shooters until he sewed them up and have Kokuō heal the rest up. Though this was a fast process, Fūjio felt he needed something immediate. He increased his chakra's speed to pull the Shooter in and then applied Kokuō's quick-healing chakra to mend the hole in his hand. It took time to master, but it came out well. announced Fūjio attempted to expand his powers by getting a special mouth on his chest to master the village's kinjutsu, but Kokuō healed the mouth shut. Intelligence By no means a genius as a child or even in adulthood, he gained his own words of wisdom to share with his own team. He didn't know everything all at the start, but rather gained it all through experience. Fūjio was often titled a fool as a kid for his immature ways of thinking and his lack of proper combat perception. Many who had only heard of the intelligent part of the Hyūga clan called him the failed member, hence why he was now in Iwagakure rather than in his homeland. Fūjio desire to prove he could be just as good as any other Hyūga drove him to study and practice as much as he possibly could. He never wanted to be stronger or smarter than anyone, just to simply prove he wasn't what his village claimed he was. He learned slowly through studying, though, instead opting for physical training. When he first awakened his Byakugan, he was easily distracted by what he could see under people's clothing . . . Stats Concept and Creation Trivia *Page Size: Bytes *"Fūjio" means ' and 'man'|藤夫}}, and means 'place in the sun'. *According to the databook(s): **Fūjio's hobbies are collecting uniquely-shaped rocks and reorganizing his preexisting collection. **Fūjio wishes to fight any Hyūga who claims he'd be stronger back in Konoha. **Fūjio's favorite foods are kitsune and kitsune , while his least favorite food is anything with meat, though he has the occasional cravings for . His favorite drink is lemonade, and his least favorite is . **Fūjio has completed 388 official missions in total: 35 D-rank, 25 C-rank, 104 B-rank, 184 A-rank, 40 S-rank. **Fūjio's favorite phrase is His favorite words are Thistle (薊, Azami) and Dream (夢, Yume).